


Engulfed by greed

by EmeraldGema



Category: Male Yandere Gambles For Your Life - Easton and Emmary Audios, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: CNC, Control, Dom/sub, Edgind, F/M, Jealous, Kink, Kinky, Master/Slave, Orgasm Control, Yandere, female sub, male dom, non-con, public, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldGema/pseuds/EmeraldGema
Summary: Edmund, known as "Greed", is one of the biggest shot at the school where you can gamble your life away being the case of the seemingly angelical and good of heart pet Yun whose tries to pay off other house pet's depts get her under Greed's thumb after losing in a game of Russian roulette.We're going to see how big is Edmund's wish to ruin Yun's mind and body and how this changes her life for better or worse when she leaves her house pet part and ventures more and more to Edmund's side...let's see if she ends up engulfed by Greed.Edmund was created by Emmary  and voiced by Easton on their Youtube channel (Show them love if you don't know them and listen to all their audios, I highly recommend them )
Relationships: Edmund "Greed"/ Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Engulfed by greed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of the character created by Emmary and brought to life by Easton on their audio :   
> "Male Yandere Gambles For Your Life // Edmund "Greed" Kakegurui Inspired Audio Roleplay [+ Teaser]" and "Jealous Male Yandere Gambler Gets Revenge // Edmund "Greed" Kakegurui Inspired Audio Roleplay" on their youtube channel "Easton and Emmary audios"  
> I completely recommend their content, I'm an ASMR nerd so I know what I'm talking about. 
> 
> This story will take place before, during, and after each audio; I will tell you in the note section which time the chapter will take place, but you should really listen to their audios before because they're awesome. I will try to take a little more time during the progression of the story because even if I love the story how it is I think the story could beneficiate from a little slower pace they can't take while trying to condensate on a youtube video and keeping it non-gender-specific. 
> 
> Also, please be patient this is my first story.
> 
> This takes place before the first audio.

I got to school late compared to everyone, a tactic I had taken after being a pet a few times because it gave everyone time to do whatever to my desk or sit, sometimes I had to go a get another chair from the storage rooms on the back of the school and that combined with my backpack full of my books because I stopped leaving anything in the school but it had its perks because some of the people I helped came to my rescue and tried to lift up my spirits...sometimes making a fuss with the teachers who punished everyone who terrorized me. 

I had perfected the art to cry to mask my laugh while someone patted my back and promised to do anything for me to stop crying, sometimes even teachers, but after that, it came my real objective: the backlash.

When recess came the students "forced" me into a bet and that's when the fun really kicked in. 

Some people said I was the perfect pet, I loved to obey and that's what got me to the blackjack table in the middle of a red-eyed demon's game who looked at me with it's ruby gaze and made me want to ask for more.


End file.
